


Your Wrists

by grimeysociety



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Begging, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Handcuffs, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25484038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimeysociety/pseuds/grimeysociety
Summary: In the middle of moving Bucky into her apartment, Darcy finds his handcuffs in his bedroom drawer.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Darcy Lewis
Comments: 34
Kudos: 267
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020





	Your Wrists

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sarahbeniel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahbeniel/gifts).



> This for my Bucky Barnes Bingo square B1: "Begging".

“Hold up – what are _these_ doing here?”

Darcy held up the pair of handcuffs, swinging them from one finger, her eyes on Bucky as he moved back into view through the open doorway. He was crouched in the hallway, taping up another box.

It was moving day and Darcy was doing what she did best – snooping. She watched as Bucky shifted back onto his knees, biting his lip for a second as he hands came to rest on his narrow hips, his brows hiking in surprise when he noticed the swinging cuffs.

“Why do you have a pair of these in your drawer, Sarge?” she added.

“What else is in the drawer, little lady?” he retorted, after a beat.

Darcy rummaged through the drawer, seeing the bottle of lube she recognized, a memory of the last night floating up in her mind’s eye, Bucky’s middle and pointer fingers with twin beads of glistening lube as he sat between her pushed apart thighs, Darcy’s hand gliding down his bare stomach.

“Lube –” she began to answer, smirking.

“Doesn’t that answer your question, then?”

“Hold up –” she said again, shutting the drawer and stepping back, giving the cuffs a better look, turning them over, pulling them taut. “These are cheap-ass cuffs, they couldn’t hold you.”

Her tummy was already flipping from the way Bucky had so confidently owned up to the cuffs, and she felt his eyes resting on her as she came over to him and stood beside him, her hips close to his face.

“Not for me,” he said, and Darcy felt her face flushing despite how well they knew one another.

Bucky was, if anything, special that way. Darcy rarely got so flustered by a guy, and all he had to do was show her how much he wanted her and she’d be a stuttering mess over it in seconds. She pressed her lips together, knowing she was turning bright red as she dared to look down at him, and he promptly reached for her, wrapping his arms around her legs to pull her closer.

“I wouldn’t mind you cuffing me,” Darcy said, tucking the cuffs in the back pocket of her jeans, pushing his hair out of his face.

He smiled up at her, with his big blue eyes flashing with the cheekiness she’d grown addicted to over the last several months. She pulled him into a brief kiss, pulling back with a soft smack of their lips.

“But we’ve got shit to do,” she said, slipping out of his grip.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” he said, and Darcy stepped away, turning her heel to head back to the bedroom, shrugging. “You can’t just bring that up and then leave me here –”

“I’m sorry, are you not moving into my apartment today? Don’t we have a schedule?”

He was up on his feet, and she turned around just in time, his hands on her hips this time, pressing his forehead into hers.

“God, when we share a joint, I’ll lock you up for a week –”

“Maybe a week _end_ for now,” Darcy cut in. “And if it were up to you, you’d get a matching metal bar to keep my legs pried open –”

“That’s a fun image.”

He kissed her, and Darcy stopped playing that she was resisting and teasing him, their mouths slanting together with the fluency, his tongue plying her lips open as he swallowed her moan that followed.

He began to back her toward the bed that was covered with random pieces Darcy hadn’t decided how to pack yet, his hands slipping under her shirt to feel the skin of her stomach and back, the possessiveness and ease of his touch making her honest to God swoon with how right it felt.

They landed together, Darcy’s legs wrapping around his middle like usual, their hands shoving the books, papers and other knickknacks off the bed with hurried, soft thuds.

Darcy began to giggle at his eagerness, and he smiled down at her again, kissing her harder, upping the ante as his hands shifted to grab at her ass and one of her breasts, sucking the breath out of her in the process. He moved to press kisses to her face and then further down, his teeth grazing as they dragged along her throat. He moved back up to her pulse point, teeth sinking in until he began to suck, Darcy’s tongue darting out to wet her lips as she sighed contentedly, her hands deep in his hair.

“Bucky…”

He continued his assault, both hands on her tits now, squeezing as his hips rocked into hers, his body so warm and heavy against her, and it felt like home.

“Bucky,” she whispered again, tugging his hair a little now to prompt him, to bring him back to Earth. “Get the cuffs –”

He pulled back, eyes glazed with lust as he pushed the hair out of his face with one hand, his other searching in the drawer, and then Darcy began to laugh breathlessly, pressing a kiss to a tendon on his neck.

“What, what?” he said, sounding a little out of it.

“My jeans,” she whispered, and she began to laugh long and loud as he turned her over, patting her butt, remembering she had them on her person.

He cut her off with a heated kiss, and Darcy felt something trip inside her, and she was gripping him harder, chasing his mouth, practically fighting him in the kisses they shared, only stopping to pull off clothes.

She felt the cool metal of the cuff on one wrist as Bucky snapped it shut, and she glanced down at his hand wrapped around it.

“You got some keys for those somewhere?” she asked, and his met her eye, smirking.

“You press the button, look.”

He showed her, both of them watching as he pressed his thumb to the little piece that stuck out, and the cuff snapped open again. Darcy’s lips parted and he looked at her again, licking his lips.

“D-Do it, do it,” she babbled, and he snapped it shut once more, lifting her arm.

He threaded the short chain behind the back of the headboard, snapping the other cuff shut on Darcy’s other wrist, and she tried to move them, seeing she was in fact trapped, but her thumb could press on the opening mechanism, if she was so inclined.

Her mind was reeling as he moved back, Darcy’s nakedness going unnoticed to herself until then, but she was spread out for him, more or less, as he sat on his knees.

He was still wearing his jeans and he stood up from the bed, pulling everything down and off, tossing the jeans aside. Darcy could see he was already hard, jutting toward her eagerly, and then his hand was squeezing his shaft as he let his eyes rove her.

“God, you’re gorgeous,” he said, and Darcy wet her lips again.

Had he done this with other girls, back in the day? She had the flash of another version of him, wearing his uniform, or half of it – or maybe his slacks with a white undershirt, Darcy’s hands tied by her own silk scarf as he hovered over her like he was about to now.

She wondered why that seemed to get her off – the idea of him tying her up, even in the button-down days, but she knew it had nothing to do with the time someone was from, for them to like whatever it was that they were into. She’d seen fetish photographs from Victorian times. People had always been a little kinky, in their own ways.

“What’re you thinkin’ about?” he asked, and the mattress was dipping as he settled on the end of the bed, Darcy’s knees drawing up on either side of him, his hands slipping down to glide up her thighs.

“How… how I’m so open,” she whispered, and his eyes snapped to hers.

“Yeah,” he whispered. “Yeah, you are.”

He surprised her, darting back, lowering himself to put his face between her legs, one arm wrapping around her thigh as his other slid down the damp lips of her cunt, Darcy’s heart in her throat as she jolted shock.

He didn’t hesitate, dove straight in, Darcy’s moan still sudden in her surprise, her eyes staring down at his partially obscured face, his tongue deep inside her as he groaned.

“God, fuck – Bucky –”

Her heels dug into the sheets as he fucked her with his tongue, fast and as hard as his muscles would allow, Darcy’s clit neglected and needy, and she tried to shift her hips toward him –

He pulled back, her mouth shining and wet, gasping a little, and Darcy gnawed at her lip, realizing the game of it, telling herself she’d known all along.

“Fuck…”

He was going to tease her to death. He wiped his mouth roughly, Darcy’s leg under his arm trying in vain to shift out from under him. She missed putting her hand on the back of his head to direct him, to tug at his tresses to encourage him.

He nipped at her thigh, sucked there a second later, leaving a mark when he pulled off, and then he sealed his mouth over her clit, sucking it as Darcy felt her nerves beginning to fire –

She groaned, partly in frustration, when he pulled back just as fast, when he’d know she’d need more than a few seconds, and she’d need a finger inside her, too.

“Bucky…”

She knew the game. She wondered what he’d do, the longer he drew it out. He moved back up to kneel over her, a hand idly stroking her bare stomach, his face looming over hers.

His head tilted to watch as her wrists struggled against the wood of the headboard, his fingers seeming to have a mind of their own as they slipped further down, back to her crotch, his eyes still glued to her hands.

He tucked two fingers inside her with ease, his grunt telling Darcy she felt too good, his eyes slipping back to hers and staying there as he, without warning, began to fuck her hard and fast, Darcy’s eyes widening at his merciless pace –

“Fucking _wow_ ,” she gasped, hearing how wet she was, the sound of him moving inside her with rough precision filling the silence, along with her panting that began to grow.

She was helpless, and she loved it, how he was pulling this out of her, reading her expressions and other cues, her chest heaving as she tried to twist away from him, feeling so much. She needed a reprieve, and began to whimper and struggle.

He pulled back, sucking his fingers as she panted, wanting to grab hold of his shoulders to kiss him, to pull his cock into her, which she could see was already drooling for her.

It reminded her of the time he’d seen her pin on her cardigan early on in their relationship, before he’d even asked her out, and they had little snippets of conversations every few days, usually with someone between them, or several people. They’d see each other at get-togethers with the rest of the team, or in the labs. Darcy would sense his gaze on her person, and she was often on the side, never wanting to be the center of attention. She wore a pin that was a heart with a banner that read _Slut_ in fancy cursive, and she knew he saw it one afternoon by the way his eyes seemed to change at the sight of her, like he’d seen more than he expected.

“Bucky,” she whimpered, and he moved between her thighs, his bare hips brushing her skin, his hand on his cock to aim it toward her.

She made a pathetic little whine as he slipped between her pussy lips, rubbing against her clit and then her dripping opening, rocking into her but not filling her like she needed.

She conceded, so much faster than she meant to, but it was Bucky after all. He knew how to play her like a fucking fiddle.

“Please,” she pleaded.

He wanted to hear her beg, by the way his mouth opened slightly, his eyes on hers, watching her.

“Please fuck me, please –”

She moaned when he obliged, pushing inside her with a grunt, his lip between his teeth as he filled her to the hilt, lowering himself until his nose brushed hers.

“I’ll take care of you, sweetheart,” he murmured. He bucked once, hard, and Darcy’s teeth clacked on impact. “I got you…”

“Please –”

He was off, hips pistoning as Darcy dissolved into a relieved moan, and he caught her off-guard somehow, hitting a spot that made her eyes widen.

“Oh, my God –”

His hand was under her ass to lift her hips, and he was dragging his cock fast and hard against the same spot, and Darcy couldn’t keep quiet – and she was only keeping still because she couldn’t move her arms.

He pinned her there, taking from her with each harsh smack of their bodies, his balls slapping into her ass as he built her up and up.

Darcy knew she had a limit, she had to have one, but she hoped to never reach it. Or, she hoped that Bucky took her there, only to take her higher again, to knock her down and wipe her clean.

She threw her head back, gripping him hard as she strained, wanting her clit to be acknowledged, and she jolted, Bucky’s hand smacking her ass. He hadn’t done that before either, but she loved it, and she couldn’t take it anymore, twisting her right hand slightly and triggering the snap to open with her thumb –

Her hand was on his face, pulling him into a rough kiss, Bucky’s moan mirroring hers, and she knew he was close, too, everything getting sloppy and erratic, both of them desperate to reach their end. Darcy could feel the sweat gathering between their bodies, the pleasure rolling over them in heady waves.

His hand snaked down between them and he rubbed her clit with the pads of two fingers, grinding into her in sharp circles, his eyes glued to her face, watching her twist –

She came with a shudder, the world disappearing as her eyes squeezed shut, and she cried out some nonsense sound.

It was fucking perfect and she began to laugh through the end of it, dizzy with love, pulling him against her chest, her mouth by his ear:

“Fuck me until you come, fuck me –”

It took only another ten seconds until he fell apart, emptying deep inside her as he panted into her neck, everything liquid and warm, dreamy and happy…

“Fuck…” he gasped, pulling back a little, kissing her face and mouth.

It was tender, typical of Bucky when he finished. He cuddled her, sighing as Darcy petted his hair, and he stayed in the cradle of her hips as he pulled out with a lazy shuffle.

There was a full minute of happy silence before Darcy felt Bucky tug at her other wrist, and he let out a shocked:

“Jesus, sweetheart – your _wrists_.”

“What?” Darcy said, and she saw the bruises blooming and bit her cheek, trying not to laugh too loud. “I… I don’t know what to say. I liked it –”

“God, I love you so much,” Bucky blurted, taking hold of her face, squishing her cheeks in the process, kissing her like he couldn’t help himself.

The moving process was delayed by a good couple hours.

**Author's Note:**

> This was for sarahbeniel because she's the friend that sent me my very own Slut badge, which I plan to wear proudly. 
> 
> [my Tumblr](http://grimeysociety.tumblr.com/)


End file.
